Tart
by Liamaris
Summary: When Frau is captured, Teito dives down into the waterways with Razette to make sure he is okay.  But Frau has something else on his mind...


Beware, for crack lies ahead. Adapted from this scene in the anime: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=o70MchziBNc

* * *

To be honest, I can't remember how it appeared there. One moment, it was just... there. It simply existed, with no evidence as to how it had arrived.

I had been through a lot of tough times lately. Upon pursuing that Warsfeil, I had discovered that the brat had left behind a weapon. A damned dagger, though this was no simple Warsfeil who would use such a simple tool. And that was when I was captured, as they found me with it in my hand. A dumb mistake on my part... that Warsfeil had indeed outsmarted me. I could hold the weapon because I was one of the Seven Ghosts, though a normal person would not be able to touch it unless they were a Warsfeil themselves.

Now I was locked away in this cell, from which a normal person could not escape. Not to say I was a normal person, but I couldn't just leave even if I had the ability. Time was as water, which was a bit ironic, seeing as this cell was deep underwater and yet for some reason the water only remained outside my cell. And to put it plainly, I was starting to feel like I was drowning in boredom.

That was when it had appeared. A lovely apple, with all the perfect curves, and such well-polished skin. It was irresistible from the moment I lay eyes on it.

Rising from my most uncomfortable position, I crossed the cell to that rosy specimen, noting such subtle pink hues in its elegant, golden skin. A Braeburn, possibly. No, something with quite this much "appeel" must have been Golden Delicious, for "delicious" was an understatement of how it appeared.

As I bent down to pick up this blessing from God, I heard a familiar voice from outside my cell, out there in the water. What the... Oh, it was just the brat. Not the Warsfeil brat, but a brat that was slightly less annoying than the one aforementioned.

"Frau!" He called out, swimming down to me with the Noel mermaid, Razette. Hm... it appeared she had brought him down here. A dangerous move, I would say. He could get in real trouble if someone found him here; then again, it wasn't like a lot of people went swimming down here, and the impending possibility of drowning was a more reasonable guess. Though I understood the circumstances.

I decided to hide my clandestine affections from him, and moved the apple behind me as I approached the bars to the cell window. "Teito..." I murmured in reply, still a bit surprised to see him; he was giving me that same serious look as always. Huh, that was an idea. Maybe I could get him to leave me alone if I gave him some kind of impossible task. He swam down to me, so I had an opportunity to suggest something.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

He paused and listened, so I continued, speaking right in his ear. "If you want to put me at ease... smile." There. Now he'd be stuck trying to do the impossible, and I would be alone with my lovely, unexpected visitor. How badly I wanted to scrape my teeth over that flesh and incorporate it into my body... but I could not do that now, not here with Teito watching!

His reaction caused him to push away from me, and I knew that surely I had done the right thing in asking this of him. Soon he would leave and I could be with my beloved! "I can't do that, stupid!" He yelled, swimming away from me at that instant. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that soon, very soon, this would all work out.

"Just you wait!" he called back to me, a long way off by now. "No matter what you say, I'm going to get you out of there!" Well, for all I cared, he could take his time. Turning my attention back to the delicious fruit in my hand, I tossed it up a couple of times with a scoff.

"That kid's so grumpy..." I muttered, expressing my disapproval for the brat in a few succinct words, though not the ones I would have normally chosen, as I was taking care not to offend my dear. At last, I had a chance to sample that luscious flavor... Taking my first bite, I savored the ambrosial juices playing over my tongue, while I glanced out the window. Huh... it seemed that the brat hadn't left after all. No matter; his back was turned, and he could not bear witness to our fruitful union.

But then he turned, and revealed to me the most horrid, the most offensive expression I have ever beheld in my life. It was so startling, so disturbing that I dropped my darling in my shock. How awful! He swam away for good this time, and not a moment too soon. After I had recovered from this disquieting occasion, I swiftly retrieved my sweetheart and held her close, pleading her forgiveness for this mishandling.

A few minutes later, I stared at the core on the opposite side of the cell and wondered where our time together had gone. It was sweet, though fleeting, and full of memories. Never once had she wronged me... until she left me, and for who? It could have been anyone. Now, our time was over. So soon, so violently had it ended.

Bowing my head, I could only accept the truth as it was.

My true love was nothing but a tart.

* * *

Apologies to anyone who thought this was Teito x Frau. Though I'm certain you can still enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
